When You Least Expect It
by heykayytee
Summary: Some say opposites attract, but Nate & Rebecca develop an immediate connection when they talk about their passion for music. Will they develop new passions for...each other? Read to find out!
1. When You Least Expect It Chapter 1

_(A/N) Thanks so much to everyone who reads this! It was originally a Jonas Brothers FF, but those aren't allowed on here so I changed it to a Connect 3 fan fiction :) :P_

_Haha. So yep!  
_

_This would be my very first fan fiction and I hope y'all like it...the characters are as followed:_

_Nate (17)_

_Rebecca (16)_

_Cullen (20)_

_Mr. & Mrs. Grey_

_Frankie (8)_

_Shane (20)_

_Jason(21)_

_Sydney (16)_

_*Sydney is Rebecca's best friend & Cullen is Rebecca's brother._

_OKAY. So, I reaaally hope y'all like it. Review! Thanks so much!_

_By the way, I'm Katie._

_:)_

_Enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***REBECCA'S P.O.V.***

Ahh, the feeling of waking up to a stench of burnt toast and black coffee bright and early in the morning.

Saturday morning, which is the best part! Not.

"Ugh..Cullen!" I shouted throwing a fluffy pillow at my bedroom door. This wouldn't be the first time he'd nearly caught our entire apartment building complex on fire. Flashbacks devoured my brain and I immediatley waved the memory away with a flick of my hand.

I flopped over on my side and glanced out my window, groaning at the dissapointing sight. It was raining. HARD. But I shouldn't have been complaining, considering the fact that it hadn't rained all summer.

Summer! The BEST part of a young, 17 year old party go-er's life! Staying up all night or sleeping under the stars, summer romances, and best of all no school work! Sounds like so much fun right? Right.

Except for the fact I didn't get to do ANY of it. No, I was stuck in good old, boring Houston, Texas. It's funny, you know, most people think that us Houstonians/Texans ride to school on horses or go on the farm every morning to milk the cows. And somewhere in Texas, that may be the case. But in Houston, all there is is construction, humidity, and traffic. Yep, that about sums it up!

My door creaked open and I peered over my shoulder to see Cullen, my older brother's, apologetic yet cheerful face. "Oh, good! Your up."

"You couldn't tell by the way I threw a pillow across the room?" I asked sarcastically.

"I had no idea." He played along. I giggled, threw my covers off of me, and got off the bed. I winced at how cold the wood floors were to my small, bare feet.

"Goodness, what do you have the thermostat set on, Cullen?" I hissed.

"63." He simply replied.

"63?! What the heck!" I glared at him and marched over to my window to open it. The second the latch clicked and the window slid up, I swear, I broke a sweat. It must have been like 109 freaking degrees outside! I immediatley snapped it back shut and whipped around. "Okay. Now I understand." I looked down at the ground and hid my guilty smile.

"Thank you!" He laughed in a sing-song voice. "Now, come eat!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the kitchen where smoke was rising from the old, rusting toaster.

"I think we're in need of a bit of a renovation, Cullen." I pointed out.

"Oh, great idea. Let me just pull a thousand dollars out of my expensive leather wallet and-"

"Okay! Okay. No renovation. But can we get a new toaster? Cullen, how is your cooking carrer supposed to take off if you can't even cook toast?" I argued.

"I can cook toast! It's just that that toaster makes it really hard to..." His voice trailed off and I giggled. He was an amazing brother. Always trying his hardest to provide for me. "When do you have to go to work today?"

"Uhh...what time is it now?" I asked.

"9:30."

"9:30?!" I shot up from my seat at our small kitchen table and darted across the apartment to my room. I dug through my dresser for a light pink v-neck top, a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and flip flops. "Cullen James Tolken! What the heck were you thinking letting me sleep in an HOUR past the time I'm supposed to be at work? Seriously!?" I screamed across the apartment, making sure he could hear me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He rushed into my room holding a spatula in one hand and wearing a glove on the other.

"Spatula? Gloves?" I tilted my head like a confused puppy.

"The toast is stuck in the toaster..."

"Wow. Cullen I have to go..I'll see you tonight!" I waved as I hopped across the room trying to put my shoe on. I zoomed out of the complex, ran to the bus stop, and was on my way to the Asteria 5 Star Hotel where I worked.

---

I arrived just before 10:00. The hotel manager was standing by the front desk with an irritated glare, tapping his foot. I slowly trudged up to him and before I could even start to explain he gave me a command.

"1 hour and 30 minutes late. 1 HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES, REBECCA! If this ever happens again you will be so fired."

"Mr. Donovan, I apologize. I am so, so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"You can pull through with that promise tonight, while your working a double shift."

"Double shift?! That doesn't end until like 12:30!" I complained, watching my tone.

"AS a maid." He added.

"What? A maid?! I don't know how to clean!" I argued.

"Mrs. Patrick, head of cleaning supplies here at the Asteria Hotel, will be assisting you."

"Fine." I said through my teeth.

I turned to get to work and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for being so understanding." I said with a genuine smile, but a sarcastic heart.

Summer doesn't get any better than this!

---

I had gotten to the 8th floor and I have to say, the buzz of the vaccum cleaner was getting on my last, weary nerve. I had gone through grape juice-stained carpet, to toilets clogged with things I didn't know even existed, to the room I was cleaning just then which was the WORST of all.

The bedspreads & duvet covers were nearly falling off the bed, their were crumpled up peices of sheet music everywhere, and there were trays of food sitting on nearly every counter top & hard surface in the room. Not to mention the numerous hair products that sat messy & unorganized in the bathroom.

"Selfish..prissy...bratty girl..." I mumbled under my breath about whoever was staying in this room.

I began unfolding sheets from my "cleaning cart" to make the beds. But when I picked up the bedspread that was sprawled on the floor, a beautiful, shiny accoustic guitar came into my view.

And boy was it a sight for sore eyes.

I slowly and cautiously picked it up, making sure not to bang it into any nearby table top corners or walls.

My calloused fingertips glided over the wooden body of the guitar and a slight grin spread across my face.

I sat down on the bed and held the guitar close. I strummed the steel strings and began playing a song I had written 2 years earlier. It was called "Someone's Watching Over Me."

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

The door creaked open and I nearly dropped the guitar from standing up so quickly. I set the guitar in the corner and resumed making the bed before whoever was entering saw me.

"Was...was that you playing?" said a curious boy's voice.

I nervously whipped around only to see an adorably brown curly-haired boy named Nick Jonas standing 5 feet in front of me.

***NATE'S P.O.V."**

"I..uhh...um..yes, I'm so sorry..Mr. Grey..sir...umm..." the girl studdered.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my curls. "You can call me Nate." There was an incredibly awkward silence in the room for a moment. "...and you are?"

"Uh, Rebecca. I'm really, really sorry. I'll just finish cleaning and be going. Again, really sorry." She shyly turned away from me and her long, blonde wavy hair flew past me, sending a fruity aroma through the air.

"Hey..it's okay. Really. Your kind of..amazing." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Uh..the singing. And playing, I mean."

"Th-thank you." she giggled.

"Could you play the whole thing for me?" I asked.

She slightly nodded, picked up the guitar and sat down on the freshly made bed.

She began playing a few chords which was great. But once she started singing, my knees went weak. Her voice was so pure and beautiful.

Once the song came to the end of the chorus, she stopped abruptly. "I..uh..never finished it."

"You wrote that?" I was dumbfounded.

"Yes." She simply said.

"Wow..." We kind of stared at each other for a second, and I wasn't planning on looking away, but she instantly broke the gaze.

"S-so, uh, what's it like? You know going on tour and stuff? With your brothers? It must be awesome.."

"Oh, yeah. It's really great. But sometimes, you just want to be home in your own bed."

"Haha. I know what you mean. But..you can never go wrong with all the free food you guys must constantly get." She giggled.

"Exactly! You so get it!" I exclaimed, chuckling a bit as well.

"Wow. You guys are so..lucky. You get to perform sold out concerts to millions _every _night. I have to say, I'm quite jealous."

"Well, with your talent, you could definatley be doing the same." I assured her.

"Ha, right." She mumbled.

"Really..." I looked into her light brown eyes and grinned.

"I, um, should probably finish cleaning." She quietly said, almost in a whisper, as she brushed her fingers through her bangs. Her blonde wavy layers cascaded down her sun-kissed face.

"Oh." I kind of frowned, I guess, but quickly smiled. I didn't want to look too love-struck. "Let me help."

We spent the next 30 minutes to an hour making the beds, vacuuming, dusting, scrubbing, and singing all the while.

"Oh, oh, wait. How about this one: 'Burnin' up, burnin' up for you bay-bay!" she mockingly sang and cracked up laughing on the floor.

"Hey! That song was written in 10 minutes! Give me a break!" I playfully nudged her shoulder and she looked up at me, biting her lip. It looked cute.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Grey." she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." I agreed.

I turned on the TV and sat on the couch, pretending to be utterly and completely focused on whatever was on, even though I hadn't even checked to see what I was watching. My eyes were descretley following wherever Rebecca moved.

"Uh..um, Hannah Montana?" She giggled.

My head whipped towards the TV and I realized the channel was, infact, on Hannah Montana. "I..uh..love this show." I blushed and quickly clicked the guide button, searching for a different show and incredibly embarassed.

"Right. Well..it looks like I'm all done here." She looked like she was about to say something but immediatley shook the thought away. "It was nice meeting you. Bye." She quickly put her stuff on the cart of cleaning supplies and headed for the door.

"Wait, do you-" I turned around to ask her if she wanted to meet my brothers, but she had already left. I ran out of the room so quickly the chair fell over on it's side. I flew the door open and searched observantly around the hallway, but Rebecca was no where to be seen.

I knew she would be back for work another day. And my brothers & I would be staying at the hotel for atleast another week. We had a lot to get accomplished in Houston. Concerts, interviews, photo shoots, and tomorrow night's 25th Annual Celebration at the hotel.

I smiled to myself and thought, "_She'll be there."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, yep. There you have it! The very 1st chapter of many to come. :) I seriously hope you liked it..because this is my first fan fiction and I worked hard on it! Haha._

_So yeah, REVIEW! :)  
_


	2. When You Least Expect It Chapter 2

***REBECCA'S P.O.V.***

I was absolutley, completley, 100% NOT looking forward to tonight.

I straightened out my blue, flowy, knee length dress and slipped on my heels, observing my reflection in the mirror.

I frowned slightly at my flaws. My hair was flat, my skin was dry, and I hated my outfit. Sure, it was kinda cute, and I was so thankful we got to pick our own outfits to serve in, but it did not exceed, nonetheless even meet tonight's high standards.

I grabbed my pale yellow tote, brushed my pink painted fingernails through my side bangs and walked to the bus stop. Tonight was the hotel's 25th Annual Grand Celebration where I would be working my butt off serving snooty, spoiled, righ guests for the next...atleast 5 & a half hours.

It had been exactly 2 days since I had encountered Nate, and I brushed the meeting off like a boy brushes off middle school was best that I did.

Atleast it was best for Nate.

I mean, on the slim 1 in a trillion chance that he cared a single ounce about me, I wasn't going to go and make him look bad. I guess on a good hair day, in the right lighting, if you tilt your head a little to the right and kind of squint your eyes, I look pretty. But not pretty enough. Not smart enough. Not talented enough.

Just not good _enough._

Not for someone like him.

The bus reached Asteria & I took a deep breath, not letting my insecurity get the best of me.

"Thank you." I flashed a smile to the driver and he replied with a slight nod.

I watched my feet as I gently tip toed off the bus and entered the hotel lobby.

I was instantly taken back by how beautiful it all looked. They had replaced the boring furniture with fine china, satin curtains, and suede couches.

Creepily erect waiters & waitresses glided across the marble floors balancing trays of tea & finger foods.

The laughter and chatter of handsome men and beautiful women eased me a bit yet made me shrink back into my shell of insecurity.

"Rebecca! Come here!" Mr. Donovan waved me over to a table of delicious appetizers and entrees. "Serve the guests."

I quietly stood behind the stocked glass table and smiled at guests passing by. I could already tell this evening wasn't going to be very fun.

***NATE'S P.O.V.***

Frankie tugged at my collared shirt and I kneeled beside him. "Whatsup buddy?"

"I can't tie my tie." He pointed to the black bow tie dangling around his neck. I picked it up and showed him how to put it on correctly.

"Nate, Franks, let's go." My dad called from the hotel room's small kitchen. I patted Frankie's head and followed him out the door.

"OK, so tonight we're singing Turn Right, Live to Party, Fly With Me, and..."Jason's mind was clawing to remember the 4th song.

"Hello Beautiful." Shane pitched in.

"Okay, cool." I mumbled.

As we stepped out of the elevator and into the the chaotic, crowded lobby, camera's flashed and microphones were shoved in our faces.

'Shane, why did you break up with Taylor?' 'Jason, any news on the engagement?' 'Nate, would you date a fan?'

We answered a few more not-s-hard-hitting- questions and went backstage to prepare for the small show.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-laaa." Shane was singing his scales, Jason was tuning his guitar for the 7th time that day, and I rolled up my sleeves. It was time to head onstage.

I nearly fell backwards from being so blown away by the audience. I hadn't expected so many people to show up. So many...teen girls.

I smiled to myself the moment I spotted Rebecca. She looked so great.

We began playing and in the middle of Turn Right, Rebecca dropped a sliver tray of finger sandwhiches on the the marble floors and nervously ducked behind the table, embarassed. I couldn't help but chuckle out loud, which confused my brothers, but made the girls in the front row scream. LOUDLY.

The song ended quickly and I jumped off stage with my brothers saying, "Thank you! We'll be back!"

We set our instruments down and followed Big Bob, our security guard, to a table where we did an autograph signing for what seemed like an eternity.

"H-hi, Nate!" a squealy brunette exclaimed while bobbing up and down. "I..uh...um...love you!" She immediatley covered her mouth with her hands, still giggling with amusement.

"Thanks." I laughed and signed her poster. This same scenerio went on with different fans for an hour and it was like dejavu over and over and OVER again.

"Uh, guys..I gotta go to the bathroom." I mumbled.

"I'll join you, Nate!" some girl from the line shouted.

"Uhh, anyways...I'll be back..." I slightly waved and headed for the restroom. But as soon as I approached the door, I took a sharp right and hid behind a trash can. Sneakily, I tip toed past the fans and security to the hotel kitchen. I glided through aisles of pans and pots back to the ballroom where I observantly searched for Rebecca.

She was knealing behind the table, her back facing me, picking up another dropped tray, I assumed. I walked up and tapped her on the back. She stood up and spun around on the balls of her feet with a shocked look on her face. "Nate! What are you doing here?"

"Um, we just performed. Good to see you again." I smiled.

"Right, right. Um, you too! Good job out there."

"Thanks. We're actually signing some autographs right now, which is fun, but I kind of lost hearing in my ear from some screaming girls. And my dignity..did you know you could take someones socks off without removing their shoes? I didn't. But apparently it's possible, as one girl has proven tonight..." I realized I was rambling and ran my fingers through my curls, trying to hide my embarassment.

"Well, atleast your still modest, and HUMBLE." She mocked me, giggling.

"Hey, gotta keep up the rock star image, A.K.A., being cocky." I slyly smiled.

"Right, of course. Can't risk something like that."

"Nope. So how's the uh..serving going?" I changed the subject.

"Um..." She looked at the messy table and floors behind her. "It's going..well." She looked up at me and giggled in defeat.

"Aha. I say you give up your chef/maid career and go into the music buisness. It's kind of fun."

"You would know." She smiled, again. I loved making her smile!

"I would, your right. Hey, speaking of which, do you wanna come meet Shane & Jason?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, I'd love to. But I have to finish my shift..." She looked over at who I guessed was her boss, Mr. Donovan.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to Mr. Donovan. "Excuse me." He looked up at me with wide eyes and instantly snapped out of his..trance...or whatever it was.

"Mr. Grey! Ahh, a pleasure. Thank you so much for attending this evening."

"Of course. I'm having a great time."  
"Splendid!" He nearly screamed, over enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Do you think Rebecca could have tonight off?"

"Um, I uh, suppose so. Yes, of course. As you wish, Mr. Grey." He turned towards Rebecca. "Alright, Ms. Tolken, you may have tonight free, but be sure to come to work tomorrow.

"Yes sir." She innocently nodded. "Thank you."

We snuck back over to the signing where my brothers were looking rather....impatient.

"Wow. That was one long bathroom break, Nate." Jason was tapping his foot.

"Yeah. Must have had a lot of those finger sandwhiches!" Shane burst out laughing and we all just stared at him. Well, Jason & I did. Rebecca looked rather amused.

"Um, Shane, shut up. Your not funny." I mumbled. My hand grazed Rebecca's and I perked up. "Oh guys, this is Rebecca, my friend. We met last night."

"Ohh, you didn't tell us you made a new...friend, Nate." Jason smiled. "Hi, I'm Jason. Good to meet you."

"You too! Your absolutley amazing at guitar. My first song I learned was SOS." She beamed.

"You play guitar?" Shane budged in. "I'm Shane, by the way." He held out a hand and she accepted it.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"And she sings!" I blurted out. "Um, really well, actually." She blushed and looked at her feet.

"I guess..." she quietly said.

"Great! You should totally play with us sometime." Jason offered. Her face lit up.

"Your kidding, right?"

"Not at all." I agreed.

"It would be supa awesomeee!" Shane sang. We glared at his immaturity and he just chuckled.

"I would love to!" Rebecca was bouncing up and down, practically.

"Good. We'll work it out, then." Jason said.

_Yes, _I thought, _things will __**definately **__work out._


	3. When You Least Expect It Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***REBECCA'S P.O.V.***

My alarm buzzed in my ear like a thousand thirsty mosquitos. I ninja-kicked the covers off of me and slipped off of my comfy bed, a little more enthusiastically than usual. But who could have blamed me? An absolutley adorable Nate Gray was waiting for me at the Asteria Hotel. I smiled to myself and clawed through my closet, searching for an outfit that said "notice me" but wasn't too...out there. My fingers came across a pair of striped blue and white jean shorts from pacsun and a grey polo, so I settled for that.

"Rebecca, coffee's on the counter." Cullen shouted from across the apartment, assuming I had already gotten up.

"Thanks!" I replied, brushing my tangles away.

I sauntered through the apartment and to the bus stop, picking up my coffee from the kitchen on the way. Through the entire bus ride all I could think of was Nate, as usual.

For the past few days since the Grand Annual Celebration at the hotel, we had been hanging out constantly. At work, when I was off work, even at my apartment. Don't worry, nothing like that. Nothing like that at all. AT ALL.

Who was I to think anything would ever become of...us? I mean, he's Nate freaking Grey. He can have ANY girl he wants. Any girl. Why would he give a crap about some random chick from Texas?

As the bus arrived at the hotel I tried to put on my best smile and straightened out my polo, making sure I looked presentable. Nate was standing at the front desk holding his arms open for me to be enveloped in a warm hug. Yeah, he was hugging me now. No big, it's whatever. HA, not. :)

"Jason and Shane are waiting upstairs. My dad talked to Mr. Donovan, and you have today off!" He grinned with his shiny, white teeth, making me blush.

"Really?! Thanks, Nate!" I exclaimed. "Wait..why?"

"We wanna go and hang out today. Just have fun."

"B-but...I'm not ready. I thought I was just going to be working. I don't have something to wear-" I rambled on looking myself up and down searching for any possible way it would pass as okay to wear out.

"What you have on is perfect, Beck. I promise. You look good." He said assuringly, and I nodded. What else was I supposed to do? He said I looked good!

"So...where are we going then?" I asked innocently as we rode up the elevator to his hotel room to meet Jason and Shane.

"I don't know. See a movie, shop, have some lunch later."

"Oh, crap. I don't have any money..." I searched through my bag for some spare change.

"Oh. Well that's no good...we were hoping you would pay." He sighed dramatically.

"Uh-huh, right, right. So that's all I'm good for now?" I giggled and nudged his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, I'm joking." He chuckled. "But it's cool, we'll pay."

"Nate, i-it's fine. I'm not that hungry anyways."

"It's only 9:30. You will be at lunchtime. Now give me some coffee." He grabbed the cup out of my hand and took a long swig, then sighed, satisfied. "You make good coffee, Rebecca."

"Actually, my brother made it. Cullen." I hung my head, ashamed I couldn't take the credit.

"Oh. I need to meet him." He said as we entered his hotel room.

"Well..he'll be at home later. We could stop by..and you could meet him. If you want, I mean." I realized I was babbling and looked at my feet.

"Sure. That'd be cool." He smiled.

"Meet who?" Shane asked as he wound his arms around me in a big hug.

"Beck's brother, Cullen." Nick replied.

"Oh, sounds good." Jason agreed. "Well, we're off to...drum roll pleeeease!" Shane took the liberty to beat his hands on the bedside table near him while Nate and I exchanged glances and chuckled a bit. "Reliant Stadium!"

"Yaaaay." Nick mumbled sarcastically.

"What? Oh my gosh, COOL! Why?!" I was nearly bouncing off the walls. "I-I mean, ya know, that's cool, I guess. The usual. I'm used to this stuff."

Nate rolled his eyes and poked my arm then said, "Well, we have a concert tomorrow, so it's a sound check."

"You guys have a concert tomorrow? That's great. I had no clue!"

"Yeah, we wanted you to come and see what it's like. Maybe after soundcheck we'll grab some lunch and a movie, head back here, and just chill."

"Sounds perfect." I smiled.

As the boys grabbed their jackets and headed for the door behind me, I heard Shane whisper to Nate, "Have you asked her yet?"

"No..not yet. I will today." He replied.

My insides flipped around and upside down as the thought of him asking me to be his girlfriend fluttered into my mind.

We arrived at Reliant Stadium and walked to the center of the enormous arena. I had been there before, but in the stands. The nose bleed section, to be really specific. From the center, it just felt...amazing. I wanted to just grab a microphone, a guitar, and sing my heart out right then and there. I smiled as the cool air of the room softly touched my skin.

"Rebecca." I whirled around, startled, to find a confused looking Nate staring right back at me. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"O-of course." I smiled nervously. We walked over to some stadium seats and took a seat.

"So, Beck."

"So, Nate."

"How many songs have you written, exactly?"

"Hmm.." I thought. "In total, probably 11. Well, there's more, but they aren't that good. Well, it's not that they aren't good, they just aren't my favorites. So I guess if you count like all of them, maybe 20."

"Okay. That's great. Well, Rebecca, oh dear friend of mine..." he began.

"Oh gosh, Nate wants something." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, actually...I just need a favor. An incredibly huge favor." He looked deep into my eyes with a pout that I couldn't say no to. And he hadn't even asked me for anything yet! "It's just that-"

"Nate, just wanted to let you know that Jason and Shane are ready to run the opening to the show which would be before Burnin Up' and directly after the opening act. Be at the stage in 5 minutes tops." Big Bob said before heading back where he had come from.

"Ooh, the opening act. Who's that gonna be anyway?" I asked.

"Well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about...it's um, Tess Tyler, actually." He studdered out.

"Oh. That's cool. She's...talented!" I smiled supportively.

"Well..yeah. But, there's a problem. She won't be here tomorrow." Oh no. I already knew where this was going. "And..your super talented. Like, even more talented than her. And you have atleast 10 songs, which is more than even need to be performed. And we have a costume rack that Tess was going to use anyways, a make-up chair, voice coach for warm ups tomorrow, a background band, even a dressing room. Rebecca, I'm asking you to be our opening act tomorrow." He finally breathed out.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

After a long silence that felt lasted about 3 minutes, I breathed heavily. "O..kay. Okay."

"Okay?!"

"Okay. I'll do it."

"You will? Oh that's great! Thank you so much, Rebecca!" He picked me up and swung me around, holding me close. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome." I squeezed out, still trying to wrap my head around the idea of myself performing in front of a sold out stadium to millions IN ONE DAY.

I suppose Nate could see the worry and fear in my eyes, so he grabbed my hand.

"Beck, your gonna be amazing." he smiled. I looked down at our clasped hands and he instantly let go. "Sorry." he chuckle-sighed. I grinned back saying that it was all good.

"Well, we need to go rehearse, right?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go!"WE hopped up and raced eachother to the stage.

"Sorry-we're-late." Nate and I appologized, half through our incesant laughter, half completley out of breath from running.

"For a rockstar, your out of shape, Gray." I poked.

"Hey! All that room service catches up with me!" He argued jokingly.

Rehearsal was phenominal! I had never been on such ana amazing stage, let alone a stage in 4 years. The lights, the speakers, the effects just the vastness of it all shocked me! The boys did great, as expected. Who knew Shane was such a great dancer?

I wouldn't say I was 100% "up to par", but I did alright. I was nervous, freaking nervous, okay?!

After a great, thorough run-through of the entire concert, we stopped by 5 Guys Burgers & Fries for some food. We were all so exhausted that we were nearly falling asleep in the booth, which worried me. Jason was my ride home!

I thought the boys would have forgotten, but Nate mentioned meeting Cullen. So, we took a stop by my apartment.

"Cullen, I want you to meet some friends!" I called out to the dark kitchen, walking over to the fridge to grab some cokes. I noticed a note on the counter.

_Beck-_

_Catering in Dallas. Sorry, short notice!_

_Food in the fridge - call me for anything._

_See ya Wednesday, sis!_

_-Cullen_

"Great." I sighed.

"What?" Shane asked, slamming the door behind him.

"Cullen's in Dallas. He won't be back til' Wednesday. Sorry guys!" I pouted.

"So you'll be here alone? You can't. It's not safe. Stay at the hotel with us." Jason commanded, going into protective-father mode.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm fine. Don't worry! I stay home alone all the time."

"You sure??"

"Positive." I nodded with a half-smile.

"Atleast watch a movie with us." Nate insisted.

"Aw, aren't you guys getting sick of being around me?" I giggled.

"Of course not!" Jason smiled.

"Well..okay. I guess." I rolled my eyes. Those convincing Grays! Nate's face lit up and I smiled. We went to the kithchen and made popcorn while Jason and Shane went to ClockBuster to rent a movie.

"You did great today. I'm really proud of you, Rebecca. I mean it." He said sincerely.

"Thanks, Nate." I replied with a quick hug. As I pulled away, his arms lingered freely in the air for a moment, then snapped to his sides. I giggled and through a bag of popcorn at him. "Put this in." I ordered, pointing to the microwave.

He obeyed and proceeded to cooly lean against the granite counters. "Are you excited?"

"Excited..." I repeated the word to myself. "Nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do awesome. I promise!"

I nodded and poured the freshly buttered popcorn into a plastic green bowl.

Our timing was impecable, seeing as how Nate and I entered the living room as Shane & Jason burst through the door holding A Haunting In Connecticut.

"Oooooh!" Shane sang. "We're ghostiessss!"

Nate and I chuckled quietly while Shane put in the movie.

A Haunting In Connecticut? Yikes. This was going to be interesting...

***NATE'S P.O.V.***

Rebecca twirled her blonde hair and shuffled in her seat uneasily, making her fear incredibly obvious.

"Hey," I whispered. "It's just a movie."

"It's a true story!" She snapped, causing Jason and Shane to create a contajun of "shushes" towards us. "I'm scared." She quietly sunk back into her seat.

Rebecca managed her fears throughout the entire thrilling flick, however, not needing a bit of help from me.

"Well, tomorrows the big day!" I smiled while carrying the popcorn bowl to the kitchen.

She half-smiled and grabbed her nervous stomach with her shaky hands. "Yup..."

"Don't be nervous. Your gonna be on fi-yahhh!" Shane sang.

She chuckled and followed us to the door. "Well, I'll be up bright and early. I doubt I'll even get any sleep!"

"Please try." I hugged her goodbye after Shane and Jason, waved, and was out the door.

Tomorrow was going to be incredible.


End file.
